The Bonds That Forge Us
by Redery
Summary: A collection of One Shots showing the different bonds between the Straw Hat crew and other random instances. Ill try to do all of them, but may be focused on some more than others. Summary for each chapter inside. General Nakamaship.
1. Dinner, Stories, And Saviors

**Dinner, Stories, and Saviors **

Summary: It's a regular dinner on the Thousand Sunny until the friends start telling their stories about how they joined up with the crew after they realize they don't know how those before them joined. But are they saying everything their thinking? What are their true feelings? And what about the first two members?

* * *

It was another just another regular night on the Thousand Sunny. Every one, with the exception of Zoro who was on look out duty, were in the dinning room, enjoying Sanji's wonderful cooking. Luffy was trying not to choke from having scoffed too much food into his mouth, Usopp was dazzling Chopper with another one of his tales, Sanji was flitting between the ladies asking them for anything they needed, and Franky was randomly throwing in a "Suppa!" or two.

"Can I get you anything else Nami-chwaaan, Robin-swaaa- Oi! Luffy! Keep your shitty rubber paws out of the ladies plates!" He shouted as he stabbed a fork down into Luffy's hand.

"Ouch!" yelled Luffy, quickly withdrawing his hand from Robin's plate and averting it to Brook's. He quickly grabbed the meat before Brook could stop him and laughed to himself, almost causing another choking fit. Only after he ate the meat and didn't hear the expected groan from the musician, did he realize Brook didn't even try to stop him. In fact he'd been unusually quit the entire dinner. There hadn't been any yohohohos or skull jokes. He looked at Brook who was just staring into his plate quietly (although he didn't have any eyes - Skull Joke!).

"Oi, Brook. You okay?"

The musician snapped out of his daze and looked up at Luffy before reply, "Yohoho. Yes, I was just thinking Luffy-san."

"'Boud wad?" asked Luffy through a mouthful.

"How we met" replied Brook with a smile.

* * *

_It had been a terrible, agonizing time. Time spent alone with nothing but darkness, solitude, and hopelessness. Even if he managed to get out of here with his shadow, how could he go into the world? No one would ever accept a skeleton (heck, not even the zombies could stand him). Never again would he know the joys of friendship, a shared meal and a song, nor the warmth of an embrace. Even Laboon, his only friend that might still be alive, would have a hard time recognizing him, if he was still even there. _

_Was there any curse greater than the yomi-yomi no mi? He couldn't even kill himself now that he was no longer flesh and blood. He had no choice but to endure alone and fight to stay sane against the onslaught of loneliness. There was no hope, no light. _

_Or so he thought, until he ran into a certain raven-haired teen. Someone that hadn't screamed and ran away after seeing him. On the contrary he had laughed and invited him to join his crew! Invited him, a skeleton, to join his crew! And then he'd gone on to restore his shadow and brought him along on their wonderful journey of laughter and light. This boy, so much younger than the skeleton, had given life, hope, and dreams and told him the good news of his oldest friend, to bones that had long ago given up. He owed everything to this boy who had saved him. _

* * *

"Ah dad wat a fun dime," Luffy said, bringing the skeleton out of his reminiscing.

"Luffy if you talk again with your mouthful, I'm going to kick you so hard, you won't he able to eat for a week."

*Gulp* "Sorry Sanji."

"Yohoho. So how did the rest of you join this crew?" Brook asked, looking around at the other crew members.

"Suuuperr! I wanna hear this too! Since me and Brook joined last we don't know any of your stories."

"That does sound interesting. How about we all go in reverse order of joining. Lets start with Frank since we all know Brook's story already," said Robin.

"Alright! Well I used to be a suuupperr boss of the Frank Family. We were bounty hunters, ship dismantlers, you name it, we did it. One day my boys got their hands on a huge amount of dough! Enough for me to finally buy the wood I needed to build a suuupper awesome ship. But turned out that we got the money from long nose here, and ended up in a fight with the rest of the Mugiwaras. Me and Luffy fought but afterwords ended up working together against the government. Later I built this ship for them and these jerks stole my underwear and Nico Robin squeezed my... *ahem* forced me to join their crew. After all they knew they couldn't survive without suuuppper old me fixing this ship. It's a supppper sad story," related Franky with tears in his eyes.

* * *

_He remembered his fight with the Straw Hat. They had hurt his men and destroyed his warehouse. Of course he had started it, but he wasn't going to admit it. He remembered having been surprised at the strength of the small boy; he hadn't fought this hard for a long time. He remembered his and Nico Robins kidnapping, and how he had thought they'd die. After all they were being taking to Enies Lobby and most likely Impel Down. No one went there and came back. And no one went after those taken there. No one. Except a certain crew of idiots. He remembered being shocked when they all stood in front of the Government and declared war for one single nakama. They might have been his enemies in the past, but they deserved every ounce of respect he had. They helped him fulfill his revenge on the government for his old master. This was the kind of crew he had dreamed of building the ultimate ship for. But he couldn't fulfill his dream. He had the money now, and the materials. He would give them this suuuppper ship, but that was only a part of his dreams... They wouldn't take him with them after what he'd done to them. No, he couldn't go even if they did. He had a job here. _

_But they 'forced him'. This young boy who had helped him finish one dream, was now taking him to his final one. This boy who had fought him and forgiven him. This boy who revived his dreams, promised to make them true. This boy who had saved him._

* * *

As Franky finished and did his trademark pose, the others laughed at the memories and Robin cleared her throat. "My turn I suppose," said Robin. "I also used to be an enemy of this crew. I worked for the ex-Shichibukai Crocodile. We were trying to take over this country to discover the location of an ancient weapon. Coincidently, the princess of said country had snuck into our organization and before we could eliminate her, she befriended and teamed up with the crew. They went to help her save her country. During the course of the battle, I was betrayed by Crocodile and left for dead. Captain-San however saved me even though I wanted to die, and having no other place to go to, I snuck on to their ship and he allowed me to stay with them. That's how I originally joined anyway," finished Robin with a smile.

* * *

_She had been ready to die. Death had been chasing her since she was a child. And now she was ready to accept him, lying there in the underground tunnel waiting for the debris to crush her. All she had wanted to do was discover the truth, but the whole world was hiding it from her. There were too many enemies. The entire world was her enemy. She couldn't do it alone, so she gave up. Even then the straw hat boy picked her up and brought her out of the collapsing tunnel. _

_"You forced me to live when I wanted to die. Take responsibility." Would they really let her join? For her, he had a debt that he couldn't repay after denying her her death. But she had been their enemy just yesterday. _

_"Don't worry, she's a good person," he had simply and casually let her in... Unbelievable. Either he was too kind or naive or both. Later she found out it was both. It was the first time in her life she truly enjoyed herself. Every other organization she had joined had treated her as a tool to be used and discarded (of course she was the one that did the discarding). But they... they treated her like... like a nakama! Even swordsman-San who didn't fully trust her. She had wished if only things could go on like this forever. But experience told her better. And now her past had caught up to them. She couldn't let it hurt them. Anyone but them. She already knew she didn't deserve to live, let alone be apart of them, so she chose to sacrifice herself and save them. But they didn't let her. They came all the way to the gates of her greatest enemies and knocked them down to get to her. They stood against the WORLD for her. For HER! A demon whose existence was a sin. She wanted to die, but once again he didn't let her. Only this time he didn't just save her, but gave her the will to live. He gave her the thing she wanted the most; nakama. He let her live and enjoy life, he let her dream. He saved her._

* * *

"She left us once after that, but its okay cause we got her back," said Nami with a smile. Robin temporarily let her usual expressionless face drop, before returning with a soft smile.

"That was great Robin-chwaaan," exclaimed Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Oooh, oooh! I'm next!" Chopper jumped up and down with excitement. "I was trained as a doctor on a winter Island. Luffy and the rest came there because Nami was going to die from a disease. We managed to save her. Luffy and Sanji were injured too and i was treating them. But once they woke up they almost ate me!" Everyone laughed at that, and Sanji butted in "your still the emergency food supply," causing another wave of laughter. Chopper swallowed hesitantly before continuing. "Then the old and mean king of the country came back. Luffy saved my flag, and we defeated him. Afterwards he invited me to be their doctor and I left with them. Oh and we saw an awesome Sakura blossom on the mountains!" Chopper finished.

* * *

_"SHUT UP! LET'S GO!"_

_Chopper couldn't believe his ears. This guy was inviting him to become his friend. Inviting Chopper to be his FRIEND. Why would he do that when Chopper was a monster? How could a monster have friends? Sure there was Doctor who saved him and Doctrina who took care of him, but they were more like parents then friends. But this man had totally ignored the fact he was a monster. He'd even tried to eat him! Why had he done so much for a monster? Why fight for him and defend his flag, even suffering injuries for it? Could Chopper really have friends? Could he really leave Doctrina and go on an adventure like he always wanted? He never thought he could. No. He c- _

_"SHUT UP! LET'S GO!"_

_Oh. Oh yes he could. The boy said so. His friend said so. The one who ended his loneliness, his insecurities, and gave him a chance to be the best doctor he could be. The one who saved him said so._

* * *

"Shishishi! I didn' eben know wou were a bocdor," said Luffy after Chopper finished.

"Either way I'm glad we got someone so cute for one," declared Robin, causing Chopper to go into his wiggly dance and insult her.

Sanji sat down from serving food and blew on his cigarette. "I guess it's my turn. I used to work on a restaurant in East Blue. It was in the middle of the ocean too. One day this idiot," he said pointing to Luffy, "came along and blew a hole in the owners room. We got him to work there to pay for the damages but the idiot was useless at everything. During that time we were attacked by some shitty armor guy and his crew. Luffy helped us beat him and got out of working there for a year. I was getting tired of the shitty restaurant anyway, so I joined him to set out for All Blue. Also to see the lovely Nami-swaaan," his eyes turning to hearts as he finished.

* * *

_"Be my cook!" _

_"I refuse." _

_"Ehh? I refuse your refusal." _

_"What!?" _

_Was this kid an idiot? Of course he was. And how the hell did he get a beauty like that Nami to join him? Besides he couldn't leave this shitty restaurant. He owed to much to that old geezer. Even if he had to sacrifice his dream. _

_But then he saw the swordsmen's fight. Why would that idiot give up his life for his dreams? It was easy to throw them away! _

_"The one spear that kid has is greater than all the weapons of Kreig." He had watched the fight between the the two pirates. The kid really was an idiot. He kept jumping in no matter what. But even if he was an idiot, Sanji couldn't help but respect that. If only he had the gots to go after his dream like these shitty idiots._

_He remembered telling the straw hat about All Blue. Most people would've laughed. He only drooled thinking about all those fish. He really was an idiot. Just like Sanji. _

_"Take him with you." _

_"Don't wanna." _

_Those damn cooks! That damn geezer! They set the whole thing up. Even after he still owed him so much! Fine he'd leave. He'd get out of their hair and live his life. Chase his drea-_

_That was it! Why was he such an idiot! It wasn't just HIS dream. It was THEIR dream. He only realized it after watching those idiots fight. He had to go after their dream. That was the only way to fulfill his debt. That idiot actually taught him something. He saved him from his own stubbornness._

* * *

"And now enters the great tale of Captaaaaain Usopp!" Yelled Ussop jumping up on his chair and slamming a foot on the table before Sanji kicked it off. "I was the leader of a pirate crew of 8 million!"

"Ehhh!? 8 million?" Chopper screamed with his eyes popping out.

"That's right! I was feared all arou-"

*Whack*

"Tell the real thing before I tell it for you," rattled Nami.

"Okay," sighed Usopp. "So anyway I, captain Usopp, was living a grand life on an island far away. Over there Luffy and the crew came and we discovered this big plot of where a butler was actually a terrifying pirate. He was planning on killing Miss Kaya, who was the richest on our island, and taking her money and living there. No one believed me when I told them so I set out to fight the entire crew like a brave warrior. Luffy and the rest helped a little, but I managed to beat most of them single handedly and saved the village! After that we got Going Merry! Of course Luffy offered me to be captain, but I humbly declined. And that is the great tale of Captain Usopp!"

Most them rolled their eyes, easily deciphering which parts were lies and which were true, except

Chopper who asked with wide eyes "you beat an entire pirate crew!?"

* * *

_His father was a real famous pirate! He'd always told himself that, but now he knew for sure! That was amazing! He was the son of a brave warrior of the sea! _

_Damn! Because of his lies, no one believed him. The entire village was in danger because of him. He had to do something... Wait they believed him! And they were going to help him! But why? They'd just met. They didn't owe him anything. _

_That was the first time in his life he was actually brave. Even though he was scared, he'd pushed on. With the help of the straw hat boy, he was finally able to do something! _

_They invited him on their ship! A no-good, weakling, lair like him. The boy called him a friend and took him with them on their adventure. He could finally become a brave warrior of the sea! _

_Why did he do it? He knew it was stupid and wasn't worth it. He broke a once in a lifetime friendship for his stupid pride. He was sorry. And he forgave and accepted him. Even after all that he still called him a nakama. He helped him turn his lies into the truth. His lies couldn't even compare to the real adventures they'd had. The excitement, the fights, the horrors, the friends. He made him a nakama even though he was a scaredy cat. He saved him. _

* * *

"My turn. It'll cost all of you 100,000 belli though. Just kidding," Nami giggled when she looked at their horrified faces.

"I was a thief who stole from pirates. I was going after a pretty big one in East Blue and coincidentally ran into Luffy and Zoro. Those two were as just as stupid Back then. They just ran in their and ruined my plans and almost got themselves killed. In the end we won though and I got this huge treasure. But this idiot here," she hit Luffy on the head, who was sitting next to her, causing another choking fit before continuing, " left most of it at the island. Later I stole from them and went back to my village, but they chased me down. The village was run by these Fishmen so I had to steal money to free it. But they managed to beat them and the village was finally freed. That's when I officially joined as the navigator. And thankfully, or else those two hopeless idiots would've still been lost in East Blue," she finished smiling to Sanji's applause.

* * *

_She hadn't wanted to do it. She didn't want to steal from them or even leave them. This was the first time in years she'd actually enjoyed herself. They were idiots but they were good idiots. But she had no choice. Her village needed her. _

_She couldn't believe it! These idiots chased after her! Even after what she'd done! What was wrong with them? No they'd end up getting killed by the Fishmen. Damn it! _

_She stabbed herself over and over. Why did it come to this? She didn't want this to happen. The people she'd sacrificed years for were going to be killed. Her sister was going to be killed. And this crew, her... her friends were going to be killed. All because of her. She wasn't worth this. But then a hand stopped her from stabbing herself._

_He was still here! The idiot was still here! _

_"Help me.." She said it involuntarily. She didn't want them killed because of her. But something in those eyes demanded her trust. She felt the hat - the fight with Buggy flashed before her eyes as she remembered the only time she'd seen the young boy truly made. When his hat, the hat more precious to him than his life was in danger. That hat was on her head. _

_They were in her room! Her prison, her hell. And he was destroying it. Freeing her. She touched the hat when she saw him truly mad for the second time. _

_"NAMI! YOU'RE MY NAKAMA!" She had never cried like that before. She was finally free. She could live for herself now. She could draw for herself. Steal for herself. Smile for herself. No not just for herself. She would smile for her nakama too. Because he was the reason for the smile in the first place. He saved her._

* * *

"Too bad that shitty swordsmen isn't here. I never heard how he joined."

"Come to think of it, neither did it. I just found those two idiots already together," muttered Nami. "You'll have to tell us about him Luffy."

"How did you save him?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Hmm? Zoro? Well I found him tied to a pole in a Marine base. I found out he wasn't a bad guy, so I busted in there and got his swords and freed him from the marines And made him join me. But he's the one who saved me." Luffy laughed as he had finished his dinner, grabbed a bottle of sake, and headed out the door before anyone could ask him any questions, leaving them all confused.

* * *

_The weather was perfect. A clear, blue sky with just enough fluffy clouds, and a soft, cool breeze blowing through his hair. Monkey D. Luffy lay on his small sailboat, staring at the clouds, unconsciously stroking the edge of that straw hat that lay on his chest. He smiled to himself as he thought about the parting he had with the villagers yesterday. He was finally on his way to become the Pirate King! _

_Just you wait Ace, Ill catch up to you in no time! _

_Yes, today was perf-_

_GRRRRUUUUN _

_Damn it. Almost perfect. Except that he already finished all his meat and was pretty hungry. He sat up briefly, and looked out at the vast ocean. Hopefully he'd find an island soon. But he wasn't too worried. He wouldn't lose to something like hunger just when he'd started his trip. He laid back down and smiled. No, he was the man who was going to be the Pirate King. There was no doubt about that. He absentmindedly looked across the small sail boat and his smile briefly turned into a frown as he realized it was completely empty and silent except for his groaning stomach. He stared at the empty spot next to him, suddenly feeling something other than hunger in his stomach. He WAS going to become the pirate King, but... _

_He didn't l__ook behind him, even though he knew the axe was coming down. He simply smiled and punched the annoying blonde brat in the face. The axe was taken care of. His first mate had seen to that._

_"Nice, Zoro!" _

_"Thanks, Captain." _

_Captain. There it was. Yes, he WAS going to become the Pirate King._

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it! Some of the characters might be a bit OOC, but hope I got most of them right. I got this idea from a short piece I read and couldn't get it out of my head.

Please review. This is my first One shot so I'd love some feed back even if its just criticism. Thanks! Have a great weekend.

P.S. Sanji was hard Dx I kinda just rambled in his lol.


	2. Blades

**Blades**

Summary: Why does Luffy so simply disregard his greatest weakness? More of a random thing than Nakamaship.

* * *

There were very few things that could be considered a weakness for Luffy and his rubbery body. Food (or more specifically lack there of), his overly trusting nature (or so he was told), most Logais, and Nami's wrath were a few of them. Oh, and blades. Blades were probably his only natural enemy, as his rubbery body bounced back punches and bullets with ease.

But if there was anything Luffy wasn't afraid of, it was blades. Of course Luffy wasn't afraid of _anything_ (except maybe Nami's fists), but for some reason he couldn't figure out himself, he had an even greater disregard for blades.

He wasn't so stupid as to get hit by something that would hurt him and he was fast enough to dodge most things. He knew to dodge an incoming logia's attacks or a Pacifista's beams, and he sometimes even dodged bullets out of pure reflex. However he always seemed to be slower in dodging blades, waiting till the last second so it would just barely miss him.

He was wondering why, while fighting off the hoard of marines around him. It wasn't recklessness. He just didn't feel too concerned about the sharp metal flying past his head. He lazily dodged it, feeling the wind from the slash, before kicking the poor fellow away. He quickly blasted the rest of them and casually looked around to see his crew easily holding their own even though they were so outnumbered. He was annoyed when he heard another enemy charging at him from behind, distracting him from seeing his crew's moves.

He turned around to face the marine and was surprised to see the man was probably three times his height, most likely the marine's leader. _Well that saves me the trouble of finding him_, Luffy thought. The Marine was lifting a large sword almost as long as Luffy above his head and charging at him, clearly with the intention of cutting Luffy in half with it. The man gave a war cry as he brought the blade down, trying to separate the expensive head from it's owner, laughing inwardly as he saw the idiot wasn't moving. Luffy sighed and considered whether he should dodge or just punch the large man's open chest, again wondering why he always felt unconcerned about swords and blades in general. Just as he decided to dodge, he heard footsteps running behind him and the soft clink of a sword being unsheathed. He grinned widely and shifted his weight back, turning the dodge into an attack as he brought his arm up to punch the guy. _So this is why_.

Just a few inches above the straw hat, the large blade was stopped by two smaller ones. The marine's war cry quickly changed to a shocked whine as he wondered how it was possible for such a tiny man to easily stop his arms which were as wide as the green haired swordsman. His face of wonderment again changed to a grimace of pain as he felt a small fist smash the air out of his lungs.

Luffy smiled and gave a nod of appreciation to the swordsman besides him, who had already beaten his share of the marines.

_It was hard to be concerned about blades when he had the best of them by his side._


	3. Who's the Monster?

**Who's the Monster? **

Summary: Son of a demon, Mugiwara Luffy? Demon Hunter Rorona Zoro? Black Leg Sanji? They form the invincible monster trio. But Luffy finds out the hard way that there is only one real monster.

* * *

Monkey D. Luffy. A name that was known across all the seas. A name feared and respected, loved and hated, cursed and blessed; in short, a name always mentioned. He was the man who had defeated two Shichibukais, the only man in history to break into all three of the Government's biggest sites and make it out alive, one of the only people too face all three admirals and live to tell the tale, the grandson of the Marine's hero, Garp the Fist, son of Dragon, the pupil of the legendary "Dark Knight" Silvers Rayleigh, and the carrier of a new era. Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, whose crew was linked to most of the factions of the world. Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy, whose head was worth 400,000,000. A head which currently had an unusual bump on it.

He was sulking on the ship's figurehead, rubbing the bump he had received from Nami. All he had done was ask her if they were at the island yet; albeit for the 500th time in the past hour. But she could've just said no without hitting him. She was all ways bossing him around and beating him up for no reason.

Enough was enough. _He_ was the captain, not her. He shouldn't be the one ordered around all the time. No, he'd grown tired of it, and he was going to change things from now on. He'd show her.

Later that same day, Luffy was goofing around with Usopp and Chopper as usual. They'd just finish lunch and Luffy had decided they should play a game of tag so he could burn of his bulging stomach. All three of them groaned inwardly as they saw Nami come out of the kitchen, but continued running from Ussopp who was it.

"Oi! That's cheating Luffy!" Usopp called out as Luffy used his rubber powers to fling himself away. He only received a "shishishi" in response and turned his attention towards Chopper who was closer.

"Luffy! Stop messing around and go clean up the dishes. You're the one who stuffed himself with all of them," Nami called out from the upper deck.

Luffy, who was now clinging half way up the mast groaned and let go as he subconsciously moving to do what he was told before he remembered his resolution from earlier.

He halted and swallowed deeply before looking Nami in the eyes and saying "I don't wanna."

Usopp and Chopper froze simultaneously in mid-step, completely forgetting about their game and looked at Luffy as if he'd gone crazy.

"Wh-what did you say?" asked Nami, taken off guard by the response.

"I said I don't wanna. You do it."

Everything on the ship went quiet as Brook stopped singing randomly while controlling the helm and Franky stopped hammering, the "suuuuupperness" of his newest invention forgotten. Even Robin allowed a slightly shocked expression to surface on her usually straight face.

"Luffy. I said go clean the dishes. Now." Nami spoke softly but her voice was laced with anger.

Luffy gulped, but he had no choice to continue now. "Why should I? I don't have to listen to you."

Nami was thoroughly shocked now and it took her a moment before regaining her composure as she walked down the stairs to stand in front of Luffy glaring into his eyes. But for once Luffy had decided not to back down.

"Not this time Nami. I'm tired of you always beating me up and ordering me around. I'm the captain here. And I don't like it when you always hit me or yell at me for no reason. So no. If you want something, you can do it yourself."

Jaws dropped. Not even Sanji, who had come out just before Luffy's tirade, tried to bash in Luffy's skull for talking to Nami like that. Everyone was wondering if Luffy had finally gone completely crazy.

Luffy simply stared at Nami's shocked and enraged face before he slowly turned around and began to walk away. He smiled to himself. He'd finally done it! He was free from h-

He stopped as he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and a burning gaze at his back. He gulped and slowly turned back around only to meet Nami's deadly glare. He swallowed again.

Many people considered Luffy's achievements to be brave and amazing. To him, however, they weren't anything big. Beating a Shichibukai? He shouldn't have gotten in the way. Challenging the Yonkous? Of course, it was only natural if he wanted to be pirate king. Burning the World Flag? Well, they shouldn't have threatened his nakama. Invading the worst jail and then plunging into the biggest war in centuries? Well duh, it was his brother. No, what _was_ brave was challenging Nami. Brave and _stupid_. And painful. The World Government be damned, they could never match the fire in those eyes.

"Now."

Luffy quietly hung his head and walked to the kitchen, feeling the burning eyes on him the whole time. He quickly opened the door and jumped inside, slamming it behind him. He turned around only to notice Zoro, with a few bumps on his head, already washing the dishes. He moved to join the swordsman and help him out. Zoro simply gave him an understanding look.

"And they call us monsters."


	4. Steel Courage, Warm Cola

**Steel Courage, Warm Cola**

Summary: The bond between Usopp and Franky. Outwardly one is a coward, the other is a killing machine, but they know better.

* * *

"Oi! Franky! Check this out!" Usopp yelled, running into the shipwright's room, not bothering to knock.

Franky was sitting in the middle of the room, which seemed to be the only clear area, as the rest of the room was covered in all sorts of odd looking things. He was hammering away at a curved piece of metal but immediately paused when Usopp entered the room. He raised his glasses with one hand and arched an eyebrow.

"Ehh? What is that?" he asked, looking down at the odd, ball shaped thing Usopp was holding. It was more elongated than a ball and had several bumps all along its surface.

Usopp raised it in triumph and said, "it's my ultimate one-kill-all-KABAM! The center is a big bomb, but I put smaller bombs all over it so after the initial explosion, they'll fly all over the place and take out all the surrounding enemies!"

"Baaka! If the big bomb goes off, the smaller ones will go with it," pointed out Franky.

"O-oh. Damn I didn't think about that. Aargh, now I have to start all over! Thanks Franky, I'll fix it so it works!" he said, running back out the door to his own workshop.

"Ssuuuupppeerrrrr!"

Frank smiled as he watched him go and knew the boy would figure it out somehow. He always did. He and Franky had a pretty good relationship ever since they were kidnapped together. It only grew when Usopp rejoined the crew. Usopp would often go to Franky for advice on his inventions. Franky in turn would usually get help from Usopp in building his weapon (but bro, there should be a limit to how much someone can suck with a hammer), or let him operate the Sunny's main systems. They might have officially been sniper and shipwrights, but they both were primarily inventors.

They both also greatly admired one another. Franky, who was built mainly from steel, was rarely hurt. And as such, he was naturally unafraid of most things. Usopp, on the other hand, always acted like a coward. But Franky knew that when push came to shove, the boy knew how to shove. After all he was the one that had taken the hit for Chopper in their last battle. They had been attacked by the marines and while the stronger members were on the marines boat, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Brook were guarding their own ship. A particularly strong marine had jumped there and was about to slash Chopper in half, until Usopp pushed the reindeer away and took the blow on his back. Luckily Franky fired his shoulder rockets at the marine before he could do more damage. Franky had seen the large amount of blood coming from the sniper's back as Chopper rushed to treat him and feeling nothing but admiration for the man. He might have been just flesh and bones, and had every right to be afraid, but the man had a soul of steel that was far harder than Franky's body.

Usopp was back in his workshop, staring intently at the explosive ball, trying to figure out how he could make it do what he wanted it to. He was grateful for Franky's advise (he shuddered at the thought of what would happened if he had directly used it in battle), and he throughly enjoyed the game they played to see which one could come up with new inventions faster. He saw Frank was working on his next one, so he'd better bury and figure this one out. Hopefully Luffy wouldn't barge in this time while he was working on the explosive and damn near blow him up like last time. As he took a break and wiped the sweat off his brow, his thoughts went back to the shipwright. If an outsider saw Franky and they way he appeared to act, they wouldn't see much but a perverted chunk of metal normally, or a killing machine when in battle. But Usopp knew better. He had seen the loving way Franky took care of every crack in their ship and whispered to her when he thought no one was around. He'd seen what great care he took when he wanted to give the guys a "Ssuuuuuuuuupperrrrr!" high-five, so he wouldn't hurt them with his steel hands. Usopp knew that below all the cold layers of steel, there was a heart pumping cola that was warmer than the ones that pumped blood.

* * *

A/N: Finally one without Luffy, or Zoro, or Nami lol. Hope you liked it! It turned out differently than how I'd planned it, but I like it. Don't forget to review, and maybe I'll have another one up by the end of the day ;)

Special thanks to all my reviewers so far!

Have a great day!


	5. Fire

**Fire**

Summary: After the time skip, Sunny docks on a random island with Robin and Nami left to guard it, when suddenly it's hit by forked lightning, setting a fire on the ship.

* * *

The Thousand Sunny had just docked on a winter island. Luckily it wasn't snowing, but it was still cold enough to wear jackets. The crew had split up with Usopp and Sanji going to get supplies, Franky and Brook watching over Luffy as he went exploring, and Zoro accompanying Chopper (or rather Chopper insisting he come so he wouldn't get lost) to restock his medicine. It had been Robin's turn to guard the ship and Nami had decided to stay out of the cold and use the unusual quiet time to finish her map drawings.

Robin was resting on a lawn chair upon the deck, reading an interesting book and sipping some hot tea, enjoying the soft chill. Nami had retreated to the library where she was halfway done with her latest map. She paused for a moment, sighing at the rare moment of peace on the ship. Suddenly she felt a chill go up her spine and frowned. It wasn't because of the weather, because the library was well insulated. That could only mean one other thing. She quickly got up and ran towards the door to warn Robin, but before she could make it, it struck.

A blade of lightning had come rocketing down upon the Sunny, forking into two as it neared, one hitting the deck near the men's quarters and the other smashing into the library door. The strong Adams Wood held for a moment before catching on fire.

Robin had jumped at the sight, dropping her book and spilling the tea in the process. The lightning had just missed her, close enough so she could feel the heat. She looked at the blacked wood where it had struck before it burst into flames. Right next to Navigator-sans mikan trees. She didn't hesitate as she called upon her powers to produce several large feet and began stomping the flames before they could reach the trees. The one draw back to her power was that she felt what ever her extra limbs felt. She ground her teeth in an effort to ignore the burning pain on her feet and continued to squash the flames. She didn't know the whole story of the trees, but she knew Nami treasured them, and that was enough for her.

Nami jumped back as the door to the library caught fire. Luckily there weren't any books by the door, the only thing near it being a small desk. Oh wait. She kept the logbook inside the drawer there.

Cursing she pulled out her Sorcery Clima-Tact and whipped up a small rain cloud. She sighed noticing her maps were in the range. If they got hit they'd be completely ruined and there was no time to move them. But she had to save the log book no matter what. It wasn't because she had spent hours writing it herself; she'd spent longer on the maps. It was simply because it was a piece of history and she knew how much that meant to her only female companion. She watched as the fire sizzled under the rain and the ink on her maps slipped off. But she had saved the logbook and that was good enough. She could always draw the maps again.

* * *

A/N: Before writing this, I searched up the designs for Sunny. That ship is seriously amazing xD

As usual, please review and have a great day!


	6. Which, Witch or Witch

**Which, Witch or Witch?**

Summary: Nami discovers that sometimes the same word, coming from different people, can mean completely different things.

* * *

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN WITCH!"

The large man charged straight through the door that was slammed in his face, ignoring the splinters that stuck in his arms. The pain was nothing compared to what he'd feel if Boss found out he'd lost the treasure to a little girl. He'd be skinned alive!

It was dark and raining hard outside, limiting his vision, but he still saw the bright orange hair as the young girl turned into an alley and chased after her. As soon as he turned the corner he couldn't see her anymore.

"Damn it! Where the hell are you, you little witch! I'll burn you alive!"

The orange haired little girl sneaked out of the shadows after the brute had run far ahead and sneaked back to the harbor, quickly setting sail on her small boat before she got into any more trouble. She looked down at the bag she had run off. It was a nice haul, even for her. For the rest of the trip, she tilted her head back up at the sky, letting her face get soaked.

Back at her home village, it was still raining as she was walked through the town to her secret place where she would bury the treasure.

"Back again, _witch_?" sneered a passerby, placing special emphasis on the last word before he crossed the street to avoid her. She kept walking.

When she finished digging, she paused to take a final look at the treasure before putting it inside. She quickly covered the hole and sat down next to it, looking back up at the sky. She frowned as she noticed the rain was finally slowing down. She hoped it'd last at least another half hour. If the rain was gone, what else could she pretend the drops running down her face were?

* * *

It was a perfect day upon the Thousand Sunny and Nami hadn't wasted a moment in getting ready to tan the day away. She was just about to dose off when a gruff voice caused her to open her eyes.

"I'm done, witch."

She raised her head and stared at the green haired swordsman who stood besides her, arms crossed over his chest and looking fairly annoyed.

"Excuse me? What'd you just say?" she asked.

"I said am done with what you wanted," came the reply, his annoyance only growing.

"No, how'd you say it before?"

"I'm done, witch?"

"Oh. Okay," she said, battling to keep her face normal.

"What about the debt?"

"Yeah yeah, seven percent off of the interest," she replied, waving her hand at him and laying back down.

"What? I thought you said five percent?" asked Zoro, his eyes widening in sunrise. Nami NEVER forgot the details of a business transaction. Well not to her disadvantage anyway.

"I know what I said. Now shut up and leave me alone, unless you want it at two."

Zoro stood still for a moment, confused. He had no idea what had gotten into her but he wasn't about to complain.

"Uh, thanks _witch_," he said, hiding his smile and walked away.

Nami didn't miss the smile in his eyes though, and smiled as she looked up at the sky. It was sunny.

* * *

A/N: I know the title doesn't make a lot of sense, but it sounded cool xD

I've been writing too much Nami and Zoro lol. But don't worry, I'll give Sanji a run for his money soon. Have a few... "fun" things in store for him.

Have a good day and don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
